fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Callbacks and Ongoing Gags
This is obviously a work in progress. See also: Quote Hall of Shame This page has been created as a way to list and document canonical (or somewhat canonical) uses of callbacks and ongoing gags throughout the stories. The list of such is as follows: 'eddos' This first appeared in the Sweet Luds and Hella Zex comic. However, it is not considered particularly of note on that image. It also appears during the SFANB Intermission, apparently as something that Poisonshot is saying. Also of note is that someone wrote the word 'eddos' on a wall in Mori's bedroom. However, due to the fact that it does not appear on the next page, it is believed to have been written in glow-in-the-dark ink. "Yes, everyone knows Mr. X" Appears twice, as follows. * * Ludicrime Was originally created by Poisonshot and seen on this page. Apparently Ludicrime was pretending to be Ludicrine so that he could do evil things as him. It has been referenced several times since then. It is also worthy of note that Kizami only does evil things because he is Krimezami, and that Poisonshot himself is actually Ludicrime(Link to LD's picture on dA). "BE,PE HEHA!!!!!!!11111" Was originally a quote from JMB from his comic Thingyquest, which was brought to popularity after Lazro's frequent usage of the phrase. "Heha" is constantly used by Samuel in everyday chatting. "Thinder" Poisonshot misspells thunder as 'thinder.' It is been constantly referenced by Samuel. "Traductor" Poisonshot apparently has a bad 'traductor' (translator), so his sentences are infamous for being consistent of bad english. Mori has a pet named after this typo. "Interdit" French for "prohibited", Poisonshot constantly stated this numerous times back in the old days. This got incredibly popular due to a mixture of reasons (Poisonshot, word looks silly, just to name a few). Has lost some steam nowadays when compared to gags like "Thinder". It is known to be one of Coherine's middle(?) names. "Stong" A corruption of "strong", originally made by DMS (though he swears he doesn't remember making it), this got a laugh out of Ludicrine, but went dead until Poisonshot struck again and made the "Stong Center". Constantly referenced by Samuel. "Massive Explorers" After appearing here, it has since been references several times, most often to when someone would be saying that something or the amount of something is massive. Poisonshot Poisonshot is the most hilarious thing/person on this wiki and everyone knows it. Oh loh loh First appeared in a video in which LAT provided a vocal recording of the text on Speddos's userpage. In mocking of the way Speddos is described to laugh, "ololo," this segment of the recording is enhanced in hilarity by the effect of LAT's dutch accent. The title "princes luno" from the same joke video also made frequent appearances later on. RAPPIGN Afterwards As part of the joke story RAPPIGN THIGHS U...,P????, the writer, assumed to be Speddos, left an afterward to the story, which reads: "poop shit fuckers. hankguidedude stuck his penis too far up ludicirne's asshole and the got caner and died. o will never leave. make me an admin now. bye. by speddos." Parts of the phrase have been repeated and parodied by users since the story was published. "What Pumpkin?" This joke originated from Jailbreak and was later used by other MSPaint Adventures stories. It came over to this wiki and has been referenced many times and with many variations. The Stairs Originated from the comic "Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff", and has been referenced on this wiki several times, even spawning the creation of this comic. Also, Hankvi vaguely remembers recieving a warning about the stairs in his home, though he has never fallen down them. Joke titles that are based off of previously used titles Has been used at joke titles for some of the chapters in the stories. It's most notable used has been in SpeddosFan's story parodies. Words being replaced by images named the same thing This joke has occurred for quite a while. It started with Pet School: The New Generation, where the word "shenanigans" was replaced with an image of the character of the same name. It would later be used far more frequently with the pet, Chilled . It is used by putting the image of Chilled in place of the words 'chill' or 'chilled'. Uses are as follows: *"Okay, no more laptop today." *Chapter 14 - Seriously Guys, Out. * *Chapter 16 - Let's All Just *"Just out and enjoy the " *Chapter 8 - (Insert Chilled joke here) "sAMM maek sicnec pusn" A typo that Ludicrine made in the chat ("Samwen do you agree with sicnec pusn") has since been referenced multiple times, mostly by Ludicrine and Samuel himself. "YEAH" Is used in the following: *HAIRPIN: *SPONTANEOUSLY TURNS INTO MACHINE GUN* *DB UFO: We will have our revenge on the humans for ruining our plans and killing our leaders!! UFOS: YEAH!!!! *DB UFO: Make it so. UFOs, we attack at midnight! UFOs: YEAH!!! * * *Chapter 3: PARTYING PARTYING YEAH * "What misprints?"/"No misprints" Originating as "what misprints?", a horridization of "what pumpkin?", the phrase was used on a now-defunct idea of Card Battles by Ludicrine. The phrase was repeated by said user in the hopes that someone would actually ask the question, thus getting their very own misprint. This, however, was not the case for the ~3 years that the saying had been used. The later version, "no misprints", is commonly used to suggest at hidden comments or secret implications. Lazro missing out Lazro often misses out on most of the battles, since he gets KO'd in almost all of them. This is most notable in Trix 2: The War, where he temporarily goes Grimdark after missing out on all the important and cool battles. Lazro getting KO'd all the time actually led to the meaning of his S---B title, Stooge of Light. Also, as said by Lazro himself in Corruption: He Comes, }}. Similarly, Lazro also misses out on seeing Celestia naked in Worlds in Ruin: A Time-Traveling Adventure, where he bows out right before the gang goes to Hell. WOAAAAAAAAAAH Originally appearing on the SFANB page, it has been referenced twice in this story. faste Originally appearing in the description for Sanic, it also appears in the Muerteween Eve 2 story and is noted by other users. "Helo, Iala! If you to touch him, then I'm going to fucking kill you! <3" Has been used by Luna and Cobalt in the Muerteween Eve 2 story. Is a reference to the Pyrope's reactions to Damara in Openbound. You proceed to 1 2 for the 3th time 4 *1: consult 2: your associate 3: fortieth fucking 4: in the last twenty minutes. *1: talk to 2: Lazro 3: second 4:. X: NUUUUUUUUUUUOUOUOUOOUUOUOUOUOUOUUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUO(continues) Ivan: ouo Is used in both of the Muerteween Eve stories. The first time by Poisonshot, the second by Linthe. Is also seen in Vices of Chanukwanzaa. i cant believe hes finally gone.... According to DMS, this is a reference to either Ludicrine or Mune in chat, and has appeared in the Muerteween Eve 2 story. ... DEAD X IS THE DEAD THAT IS THE END OF X Has been used twice by Poisonshot, first in the SFANB intermission and then in the Muerteween Eve 2 story. and cactus The phrase "and cactus" inexplicably spammed by ZoshiX followed by nearly everyone else remaning in the chat, became an exploitable phrase later on. :3c Somewhere around late 2014 Look-a-troopa began heavy use of the so-called "catface," an emoticon depicting a cat-like face with a paw to its chin, sometimes referring to lewd implications. Mori has made his own version of it, []w[]n, being his own slightly tilted take on the face. BE THE POISONSHOT This command has been given on different occasions in SFANB, leading to other sorts of jokes and shenanigans. Emporer A corruption of the word Emperor. Recorded back in 2013 by ZoshiX. * / * * * * Empeor FUCK OFF B-name the Betrayer The title of "the Betrayer" after a name has been attributed to quite a few names that start with the letter B in particular, possibly for greater alliteration of the title. In such cases, the character has betrayed those who the character was previously presumed loyal to. Spoiler warning ahead. *Blikspol (Blackspell) the Betrayer *Beelzeub the Betrayer *Belphegor the Betrayer *Bismarck the Betrayer *Blúten the Betrayer THE FAN BOON SYSTEM HAS STARTED / Fan-Boons Originated from a point at which user TheFanMaster abruptly decided to introduce a currency called Fan-Boons to the pet adoption system, which was tried for a very short period and then rejected by the community. The system has been ridiculed ever since. zosheeeeeeeeeeee From http://fanball.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shrek_Le_Maymay.png, a parody of a poorly drawn Shrek comic of obscure origin. Censor Daggers Utilized by Ludicrine several years before said user becoming comfortable with openly cursing. Forward slashes called "daggers" were used in place of vowels in curse words, such as "f/ck." They were later sold as a joke item at one of Ludicrine's pet-related store pages. GOGBEAVERDAMNIT / Gog / Feck Used as a replacement for the word "God damnit," "God," and "fuck" respectively by Ludicrine for a period in the past. Referenced off and on in some story dialogue and joke images. VXX ULAANJ / VXX ILAANJ A phrase uttered by the joke character El Sock Tongue McMan of the Raegean Species, a disturbing creation of Ludicrine's. The phrase originates from typing the phrase "YOU CALLED" but instead using the letter keys on the opposite diagonal side of the intended letter. Raeg Use of http://fanball.wikia.com/wiki/File:Raeg_face.png and parodies was prevalent at the beginning of the site's lifespan. lots of sex with luna cause A reoccurring phrase which mockingly references the character Revelian's frequent sexual encounters with Luna. Category:Stories